1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and particularly, to an imaging device comprising an optical shake correction function which corrects image shake due to camera shake by moving a portion of a photographic lens or moving an imaging element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many failed photographs may be attributed to camera shake. Shake correction functions are known as functions for preventing occurrences of such failed photographs due to camera shake. There are several methods of performing shake correction functions. For instance, with an optical shake correction function, vertical and horizontal vibrations occurring on a camera main body is detected by a gyro sensor, and a portion of a photographic lens is moved in parallel in a same direction as the vibration to correct image shake due to camera shake (for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-241845, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-290186, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-307762 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-341398).